Episode 514
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 595 p.16-19 and 596 p.2-5, 12-15 | eyecatcher = Franky - Sanji | rating = 10.0 | rank = 3 }} "Live Through Hell - Sanji's Fight with Men at Stake" is the 514th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Nami tricks the old men into letting her stay on Weatheria. Franky stumbles upon Vegapunk's hidden laboratory and finds more blueprints and decides to study them. Sanji agrees to Ivankov's challenge and begins to fight the Okama to get the recipe for a wondrous dish. Long Summary The episode opens with Nami, as she is reading the newspaper containing Luffy's recent actions. Meanwhile, the old men catch up to Nami. She eventually confronts the old men. She then proceeds to trick the group, going on how one of the old men suggested that they strip her and beat her. Haredas remarks on how Nami has the group under her control. Nami then proceeds by telling the old men that she will jump off the island. She takes off her shoes and sets them down in front of her, apparently preparing to throw herself into the ocean. Nami gets up and rushes towards the cliffside of the island while "crying". The old men quickly try to stop her and apologize. Nami then stops before she reaches the island's edge and quickly forgives the old men, leaving them teetering on the cliff. She rushes back to Haredas in a full sprint, despite panting heavily and her bare feet smacking against the pavement. Suddenly full of determination, she remembers how Luffy helped her when she had been oppressed by Arlong and had tried to gouge out her old Arlong Pirates tattoo. She goes with Haredas to back to his house, who has been sitting watch by her shoes in bafflement of what she just did. Nami then begs Haredas to teach her everything about the Weather ball and weather navigation, remembering all that Luffy did for her. Haredas, after Nami explains her situation to him, agrees. Meanwhile, Franky, on Karakuri Island, has suffered considerable damage to his cyborg body by accidentally pressing the self-destruct button in Dr. Vegapunk's lab. After being caught directly in the following explosion, most of his artificial skin has been scorched away, which has left a lot of his internal iron framework exposed and Franky unintentionally quite scary-looking. Though the main lab is gone, he discovers a second, hidden lab of Dr. Vegapunk, where he finds hidden blueprints of the scientist's weapons and Devil Fruit research. He tells Kitton, his grandfather, and Taroimo that he will be staying in the lab to study the blueprints and asks them to bring him some cola every now and then. However, the three are still freaked out by Franky's burnt appearance. Franky eventually gets annoyed by this and puts on a tiger rug. He then lights a fire in the lab's fireplace and remembers his dream. He vows that he will get stronger and will learn how to make the Thousand Sunny the ship of dreams. However, the tiger rug catches fire and Franky quickly runs out of the lab, scaring the marines searching for him, and creating "The Legend of the Sacred Burning Beast of Baldimore". Meanwhile, Sanji is having dinner with Ivankov. Ivankov tries to ask Sanji what he saw in the newspaper, but Sanji shrugs him off. Sanji quickly notices the impact of the food on his body and asks Ivankov about it. Ivankov quickly tells Sanji about the Attack Cuisine. Sanji is amazed about the recipe, thinking about how he could make his friends stronger through their daily meals. Although, he quickly wonders about if it would make Robin and Nami sexier, either way, he asks Ivankov to teach him the recipe for this wondrous dish. However, Ivankov quickly rejects Sanji's request. After some talk, Ivankov makes Sanji a deal—if he beats the 99 masters of New Kama Kenpo, Sanji will have the right to learn the recipe of the Attack Cuisine. However, along the way, the Okamas will try to put sanji in a dress and force him to be an okama again. Sanji, after some flashbacks, vows he will get stronger for Luffy and begins his training. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Nami's way of tricking the people is extended, including a pretended suicide. *The beginning of Sanji's fight with the New Kamas is seen in the anime. *Some of Vegapunk's blueprints of adding Devil Fruits to inanimate objects are shown in the anime. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 514